


Suffer, Sam, Suffer.

by AnonymousHourglass



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHourglass/pseuds/AnonymousHourglass
Summary: Pain mwahaha





	1. Suffer, Sam, Suffer I

Authors Note;

I am writing this novel because I am a fan of Sonic. However its become clear to me that the creators of it have got some things wrong and clearly don't care about making it good. I am talking mostly of "the problem" with Claritia and Ethan.Also a lot of the sex is censored with many of the intercourse's that happened edited out completely.(ie, Claritia and Lev having relations, that time with Kaitlyn doing it with Ethan and Kennedy watching, etc.)  
This fic is my attempt to correct that.  
By supporting this fic I hope to get a group of elite Sonic writers working with this new canon and to establish this as the truth of what actually happened. Hopefully the original creators will see the demand and make this official.  
If you wish to join my new canon, feel free to write your own story but you must submit it to me for approval. You can use my email ;  
theRealSonicwriter@gattormail.com  
You can also send constructive reviews there, but no petty criticisms. If I get motivations muddled,its because my cat distracted me.  
Also, if you don't like my story you don't have to have read it. 

Anyway, and now on with the real story of how things actually happened;  
It was a typical day in Anus.... before the trouble started.... 

Kennedy felt really dperessed one day. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a upper class mansion and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music. 

But long she did not have to be depressed as Sam came in and kissed her in her special place (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts.But fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad.But not in the sexy way"  
So Kennedy told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Kaitlyn!"  
And that was a lot because Kennedy knew that Sam hated Kaitlyn because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.  
But Sam took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Sam.  
Kennedy openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation:  
"Most Esteemed Kennedy said the message"  
"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."  
"We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!"

Oh my, said Kennedy this is rad!. But Sam was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."  
"Why?" said Kennedy  
"Because there are.... rumours. Of Ethan still being around!"  
"Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Kennedy confidently because she didn't think that Ethan could travel that far.  
"Hurm," said Sam contagiously, "we just have to be careful."  
"Hold on," exlciamed Kennedy, there is something else in the invitation!  
"Princess Kennedy, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"  
Kennedy was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Sam. After they had a relaction ship, Sam had taught her his speed and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Sam at the speed!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Kennedy trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from Kennedy's european nobel parents, but from Kaitlyn instead! And she had teamed up with Ethan!  
\--  
Elsewhere, Kunckles was sitting on his bench on his island in his sky.  
Then Tails came but not really Tails came to see him.  
"Knuckles we need your help" said the fox said with a inquiring speech.  
"What's wrong Tails?.. hold on you are not Tails" He looked and Tails only had one tail so he did not have two tails so he was not tails he was tail.  
"are you tail?" said Kunckles with his normal inpecable logic sense.  
"No I am actualy Shadow but Enerjax turned me into a fox"  
"How can that be?"  
"Enerjax discovered an new chaos emerald now there are 300! And he is using his power to turn all the animals into foxes"  
"This is bad news I have to help but I will not ask Sonic for help because he is stupid and blue."  
Knuckles trained at the forest gym until he was ready.  
"I am ready" he said.  
He then found Enerjax.  
Knuckles arrived at the emerald hills but found out that Enerjax was not there but in Yoshi's Island zone so knucles went there instead. It took him 15 hours because he was tired  
nerjax tried to turn Knuckles into a fox too but Knuckles was too smart and jumped around dodging Enerjax's power. dodgying it like a ninja. A ninja echinda thing.  
Knuckles then punched him but Enerjax blocked it like a pro and then Knuckles punched him again.  
"Very clever Mr. Knuckles" (as it was a clever punch)  
Enerjax went to laugh but that opened up the opportunity and Knuckles threw his hardest punch that made Enerxj split in half but it was his power that did it and he turned into two Enerjaxes.

"I forgot you have the power to turn into two Enerjexes when punched"  
"Yes, I am like a worm. Like you are like a worm to me, only without my worm power"  
"Now you can remember to die, Knuckles"  
So then Knuckles used his special power to create portal and creeted a portal between the two enerjaskc and sucked them into each other.  
"Oh monkeybutts!" and he exploded into himself and caused guts to fall all over the way over pretty green hill zone. (It was no longer pretty).  
"Time to dynamite our great victory" Knuclkes posed himself and they were all happy for the end of that naughtiness  
All the foxes turned back into their other animals except one was a still fox.  
"What happened? Is the magic still working on your?"  
"No, said the fox" the fox said "I am Starfox" And Starfox flew away on his Arwing to search for his dead dad.  
Sonic showed up at just that time "You saved the animals without me"  
Kunckles laughed "Ha ha you are too slow this time you moron"

\--

But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Ethan, there was one thing Sam wanted to take care of.  
He had to introduce Alex to his parents. (A/N he 's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.)  
Sam had been thinking for it for a longitme. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic  
But Sam had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce Alex to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in Alex's Ass. If you want to know how htat happened, read my other stories!)

"Uuuuurgh," Sam said while fishing  
"I can handle it," Alex said while sitting naked next to Sam while stroking his fudge sickle.  
"You don't know my parents!" Sam said.  
"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Alex spoke wisely.  
"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."  
"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Alex said manly and then boned Sam hard in the arse. His finess and strong muscles impressed Sam a lot. He doubted that he could show that to his parents.  
Then Sam snugged deeper into Alex's arms.He felt safe there. Sam knew that whatever would happen, Alex would protect him.

The day of the dinner had come. Sam and Alex took a horse and carriage to his parents.  
They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.  
"Ah, you've finally arrived," Sam's mom said and she looked at Alex, "You're late."  
"It wasn't her fault," Alex said always as protective of Sam as he was. "It was the weather."  
"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.  
"Wow," Sam said, "she didn't even shake your hands."  
"Oh well," Alex said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Sam had falled in love with the man.  
Sam was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in.  
"Boy," dad said and the stared at Alex.  
Alex shook his hand politely.  
"Ah, you're here too," dad said to Sam, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."  
"uuuuuurgh," Sam said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all!  
Then Sam's mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inherently used to these sorts of things.  
Then dinner came. Sam was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Sam wasn't even allowed to see where Alex went off to.  
Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down heback, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Sam was still too annoyed with his parents!

Then Sam carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Ethan sat!

Ethan laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!" (a/n - Sam was wearing *just* an apron)  
Sam threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Ethan going to feel the fullest extend of Sam's rightious fury, Sam could also unleash his frustration with his parents!

He threw the dish at Ethan like a disco. But as it hit his archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!  
"If you want to see your parents again," Ethan said, "come to my Bungalow"  
Sam felt conflicted. On one hand, Sam hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding!  
Alex came in and said: "We should save your parents."  
"But uuuuuuurgh," Sam said.  
"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."  
"Alright. Fine."  
And then, suddenly Ethan stood behind them. He held an old book in his hand and the Choas Emeralds in the other.  
"I see you finaly found me, allthough it will not do you any good. You see, the Choas Emeralds is the last componant I need in the spell of Demonic Demonification.  
At last I will be one with who I admire most, I will have the true power - from the one that has lead me all these years. My one true ally...  
Satan: the Devil incarnated!"

Everyone gasped in horror as they were shocked.  
"Behold, prepare to knell before me, as the world soon will!"  
With that he spoke the evil words, and the ground shock and cracked, and the skys opened, and lava flowed over his body and then he was Satan!!  
Suddenly, Alex (who was playing dead) lunged at Satan, grabbing the Choas Emeralds off him  
With the spell broken, this gave Sam time to stab satan in the eye sending him back to Hell!  
"Our work here is done"  
With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along. 

The End


	2. Suffer, Sam, Suffer II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely different story, now with MOAR ZUCCHINI!!!!!!!!!!

Late one evening, Sam was walking towards under a desk, tired from a long day spent eating pizza with Alan. Sam sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of caressing Alex, stroking his gorgeous dick with his arm. Mmm, thinking about Alex was having an immediate effect on Sam's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his arm, and was just starting to enjoy it when Alan came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Sam ducked silently inside a closet  
As Alan went on his way, Sam paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Alex was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Alex hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Alex was sprawled half naked at Sam's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of sucking and rubbing his dick vigorously. Sam blushed and waited for Alex to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own dick in sympathy. Finally Alex's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Sam!' Sam coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Alex said.

'I was just passing.' Sam replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my dick and pretend you were doing it.' Alex sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Sam plucking thoughtfully at his own dick. Sam felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own dick is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my arm?' Alex's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Kaitlyn that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Alan so he'd have something to do other than eating pizza with me.'

'What's wrong with eating pizza?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of caressing with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Kennedy was hanging around the closet when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of under a desk. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Alex was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Sam and Alex naked in front of her. Sam was sprawled over Alex, trying to pull some sort of zucchini out of his mouth!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Sam looked worried.

'This was caressing Alex,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the zucchini on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my mouth, Alex complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your Anus.' Sam tried to pull the zucchini out again, and Alex groaned and kicked him.

Kennedy looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little caressing with Sam herself. Still, Alex looked so helpless with the abused zucchini sticking out of his mouth that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Sam looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Alex by the tongue while you grab hold of the zucchini.'

Nodding, Kennedy knelt and took hold of the zucchini. It was slightly warm, as though Sam had been using it on his arm.

'Pull!' Sam shouted.

'Ouch!' Alex cried as the zucchini came out with a loud slurp.

'Thankyou Kennedy,' Sam and Alex both said at once.

'No problem,' Kennedy said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the zucchini as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Alex said. 'I'm using it on Sam tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Kennedy said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Sam and headed off in the direction of the closet. She'd be thinking about Sam and the warm zucchini for a long time to come.


End file.
